Chaleur humaine
by Lila Goodman
Summary: Caroline meurt de froid, elle n'arrive pas à dormir. Peut-être que Max acceptera de partager son lit avec elle ... Et une petite discussion farfelue aussi ? Qui sait, tout peut arriver ! Maxoline.
**Hey ! Bon, un tout petit _One Shot_ qui traînait dans mon ordi, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux le partager que le voir pourrir là ... J'espère que vous aimerez. Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait trop plaisir ! :)**

 **POV :** omniscient

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien de l'univers _2 Broke Girls_ et je ne gagne pas d'argent en faisant cela.

 **Situation :** je dirais pendant la saison 1, avant le _Murphy Bed_.

 **Je vous attends pour un petit mot à la fin ! ;) _Enjoy !_**

* * *

Caroline entra dans la chambre de sa colocataire en silence. A vrai dire, elle ne voulait pas vraiment la réveiller. Ce qu'elle désirait ? Seulement ne plus mourir de froid et pouvoir s'endormir. Mais elle se souvenait que la première fois qu'elle avait tenté ça sans la permission de la jeune brune, elle avait failli se faire tuer à coups de couteau. Et autant dire qu'elle n'avait pas très envie de retenter l'expérience. Aussi décida-t-elle de demander la permission.

-Max ?

Cette dernière remua un peu dans le lit, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

-Hummm ?

-Tu dors ?

-Huhummm …

Caroline ne savait pas trop si elle avait le droit de la déranger. Elle était assez irritable quand elle dormait.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

Max se redressa dans son lit et se tourna vers Caroline, cette fois les yeux ouverts.

-Quoi ?

-Je peux dormir avec toi ?

Elle soupira devant la demande de sa colocataire. Ça commençait à devenir une sale habitude ! Et elle savait que si elle lâchait la bride, Caroline ne voudrait plus dormir ailleurs que dans son lit.

-Oh non, pas encore ! Tu vas encore faire veilleuse et je ne pourrais pas dormir !

Caroline lui prit le bras et la supplia, presque agenouillée par terre.

-Max, s'il te plaît, j'ai trop froid là-bas ! Juste cette nuit et puis c'est tout !

Elle libéra son bras de l'emprise de la jeune blonde et se remit sous la couette, un peu irritée.

-Pffff ... T'es chiante ... Allez, mais tu ne m'embêtes plus !

-Promis.

Elle se mît au lit et se tourna vers Max pour la voir dans les yeux. Elle était jolie, quand elle avait les traits reposés. Elle paraissait plus calme, plus sereine. Plus humaine aussi.

Elle sentit le regard de Caroline posé sur elle et rouvrit les yeux. Elle leva les sourcils, intriguée et agacée de ne pas pouvoir dormir alors même que c'était la seule chose qu'elle désirait.

-Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?

-Je me demandais ce que ça faisait d'embrasser une fille ...

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux cette fois. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Quel genre de réflexion était-ce là ? Et, qu'elle réfléchisse bien, Katy Perry l'avait déjà poussée à faire cela, non ?

-Euh ... Pardon ? Et puis je croyais que c'était déjà fait.

Elle balaya son commentaire d'un petit mouvement de tête désabusé.

-J'étais bourrée et la fille m'a littéralement arraché la bouche. Je voudrais savoir ce que ça fait que d'embrasser une fille gentiment.

Max savait très bien que Caroline l'empêcherait de dormir tant qu'elle n'aurait pas sa réponse. Alors elle décida d'en finir vite.

-C'est comme embrasser un garçon. Mais souvent les lèvres sont plus douces. Parce que les filles en prennent soin.

Caroline hocha la tête, comme si on lui apprenait une leçon.

-Huhu... Et comment tu le sais ?

Max la fixa, d'un air un peu blasé, en haussant les épaules.

-Quoi ? Ça t'étonne vraiment ? Je ne sais pas ... Une fois pour essayer, une autre fois pour un jeu. Des trucs comme ça. C'est tout. Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas ... C'est agréable ?

Elle souffla et secoua la tête.

-Oh putain mais c'est pas vrai, t'es énervante !

-Mais quoi ...

Max soupira fort, une fois de plus. Elle était un peu exaspérée. Caroline avait vraiment le don de la mettre à bout quand elle le voulait. Bon, il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire pour avoir le droit de se rendormir, à priori.

-Bon ... Est-ce que si je t'embrasse, tu me laisses tranquille ?

-D'accord.

Elle était plutôt étonnée que Caroline accepte si facilement. Mais elle avait plus envie de dormir que de réfléchir. Alors, doucement, elle s'approcha d'elle, prit sa joue en coupe dans sa main et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles avaient le goût de son baume à lèvres à la pêche. Elles étaient encore plus douces que dans tous ses souvenirs. Elle s'éloigna lentement de Caroline qui rouvrît peu à peu les yeux.

-Voilà.

La blonde avait l'air tout excité. Un grand sourire barrait son visage et aveuglait Max.

-Tu ne voudrais pas le refaire ? Tes lèvres sont super agréables !

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était du grand n'importe quoi cette conversation …

-Mais tu n'es pas sérieuse là ?! Tu as bu ou quoi ?!

Caroline rit joyeusement. Apparemment, oui, elle avait bu, mais ce n'était pas la raison principale de son amusement. Et puis, elle n'avouerait jamais à Max qu'elle avait bu sans elle. Elle avait trop peur des représailles.

-Non, c'est que je t'aime bien, c'est tout. Et j'aime bien tes lèvres aussi.

Max haussa à nouveau ses sourcils, de plus en plus déroutée. Mais le manque de sommeil jouant sur elle, elle entra dans le jeu de bon cœur.

-Ok ... C'est une demande ou quoi ?

-Ça dépend de ta réponse ...

Elle sourit et se pencha à nouveau vers elle pour l'embrasser encore une fois. Max attrapa ses cheveux et passa sa main sur les courbes de ses hanches. La réponse était toute trouvée.


End file.
